<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stir fry by CeruleanWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367455">stir fry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind'>CeruleanWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Hinata's moving day, his cute new neighbour seems to be making some stir fry in his own apartment. Hinata's curiosity gets the best of him, and, well... the rest is history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stir fry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alrighty, so, I haven't written something in a hot minute, and of course, what better time to write than on exam week, when you really should be studying for social studies but don't want to? So yeah. I'm also deep in rarepair hell with these two, and there is absolutely no content for them, so I have to write my own. Sigh. So anyway, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I seriously have to help you move all these boxes, dumbass?” Kageyama asks, frowning as he glances over the many boxes containing Hinata’s possessions. </p><p>“Yes,” Hinata replies, lifting one box into his arms, “mostly because you volunteered, Kageyama.”</p><p>Kageyama sighs. Today is going to be a long day.</p><p>-</p><p>By the time they move all the boxes and furniture into Hinata’s new apartment, dusk is beginning to fall. Hinata is already rummaging through some of the boxes, searching for his Wi-Fi router. </p><p>“Dumbass, can we at least get some food before you start unpacking?” Kageyama asks with a scowl. “You owe me dinner for helping you move.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata says absentmindedly, walking around the bare apartment. He’s already thinking about where he’d put things. “Oh! We should go to meet the neighbours!”</p><p>Kageyama’s reaction to that is not at all positive. He attempts to drag Hinata out of the apartment—when he’s hungry, nothing can stop him. </p><p>“Okay, fine, we can go! Let go of me!” Hinata pushes Kageyama away with a glare before locking the apartment door and heading towards the stairwell. </p><p>One of the residents is unlocking the door next to Hinata’s. He’s tall and looks similar to Kageyama, but with a bowl cut and a neutral expression. </p><p>“Hi there,” Hinata greets his new neighbour. “I’m Hinata Shouyou; I just moved in next door. Thought I’d introduce myself.”</p><p>The neighbour fumbles with his keys to shake Hinata’s hand. “Goshiki Tsutomu,” he replies with a nod to Hinata. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Well, I have to go to eat now,” Hinata says after a moment, “or else he’ll beat me up or something.” He shoots another glare at Kageyama. “See ya around, Goshiki!”</p><p>Goshiki watches as his new neighbour skips down the hallway with his friend in tow. Shaking his head, Goshiki disappears into his own apartment, eager to take a nap after a long day. </p><p>“He seems nice,” Hinata remarks as he descends the stairs towards the lobby. “Kinda cute, too.”</p><p>Kageyama sighs in exasperation—or was it annoyance? “Hinata... you won't try anything the same day you met him, right?”</p><p>“I’m not planning on it!” Hinata throws his hands up defensively, faking a look of shock. “Frankly, I’m sad you’d even think I’d do that in the first place.”</p><p>“Just stop talking, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbles. “You owe me dessert now, too.”</p><p>“What? No, I don’t!”</p><p>-</p><p>Hinata returns to his apartment later that night, alone. As he trudges through the long hallway, exhausted, Hinata catches a whiff of something cooking, and it smells delicious. Stir fry or something. It’s late, too—almost two in the morning—and Hinata wonders why somebody would be cooking at this hour. </p><p>As he passes Goshiki’s door, Hinata is almost sure that the smell gets stronger. He narrows his eyes suspiciously before deciding to knock on his new neighbour’s door. </p><p>It opens right away, and Goshiki has an apron on. He immediately looks horrified and stutters out multiple apologies at once. “Hinata! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I’m probably being so loud, but you know, I kinda get hungry sometimes, and—"</p><p>“Actually,” Hinata interrupts, “I just got home. Whatever you’re cooking just smells delicious, though, so I thought I’d ask what you’re cooking.”</p><p>Goshiki pauses, almost blushing at the praise. It’s been a while since he’s been complimented on his cooking, and Hinata hasn’t even tried it. And why is Hinata getting home at almost two in the morning? The guy must be a party animal for sure. </p><p>“Um, well, I’m making stir fry,” Goshiki says, his voice cracking on the last word. “If you want to try some, I made plenty...”</p><p>How could Hinata refuse that offer? He grins, nodding assent before being invited into Goshiki’s apartment. It’s nothing special—it’s what a college student’s apartment would look like—but Hinata loves it anyway. </p><p>“Nice place,” Hinata praises as he follows Goshiki to the kitchen. “Once I unpack all my stuff, I’ll cook dinner for you too!” Hinata pauses after saying that. He really <em>can’t</em> cook, and there’s no way he can cook whatever Goshiki is cooking. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to,” Goshiki replies, pink dusting his cheeks. “This is a late-night snack, that’s all.”</p><p>Within minutes, they’re seated at Goshiki’s kitchen table, digging into the stir fry and rice Goshiki prepared. Hinata can’t believe how good it is, and he lets Goshiki know.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really,” Goshiki mumbles, ducking his head in embarrassment. Deciding to change the subject, Goshiki asks, “So, are you going to college here too? What kind of classes do you take?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am, actually!” Hinata responds with a grin. “I’m taking film studies, but what I really want to do is join the volleyball team. I <em>love</em> volleyball!”</p><p>“Oh, I do too!” Goshiki lifts his head and meets Hinata’s gaze with a small smile. “I hope we’re on the same team. And I’m taking pre-med, so I am going to be swamped this year.”</p><p>“Yeesh,” Hinata says through gritted teeth. “I could never do that. I bet you could, though, for sure!”</p><p>They share a laugh before quickly finishing up the meal. The semester hasn’t quite started yet, but it’s two in the morning, and they both want to get some rest. </p><p>“Thank you for the food,” Hinata says, a little quieter than normal. “I really appreciate it.” After a long pause, Hinata adds, “Um, do you want to maybe go on a date sometime? With me?”</p><p>If it’s possible, Goshiki flushes even redder. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck while stuttering, “Um, yeah, sure, that would be fun. Just-just talk to me tomorrow or something, yeah?”</p><p>Hinata’s blushing, too, and he nods. He takes a brave risk after that, standing up on his tiptoes and kissing Goshiki’s cheek. Without missing a beat, Hinata turns and leaves the apartment, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest.</p><p>- </p><p>As Hinata lies in bed later that night, he gets a text from Kageyama.</p><p>
  <em>kags: you didn’t do anything, right?</em><br/>
<em>me: ...</em><br/>
<em>me: technically it wasn’t the same day, it was about 2am when we kissed</em><br/>
<em>[kags is typing...]</em>
</p><p>Hinata chuckles and sets his phone down, falling asleep to thoughts of him and Goshiki on a date the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Thanks for making it through. If you want more Haikyuu nonsense, follow my Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>